Darkness of the Heart
by Longlivetheangels
Summary: Rachel, an angel sent to earth as a messenger of a high rank Archangel,had forgotten all of her past as an angel, she had lived her life as a human being for 17 years, until after a series of dark events she meets Alex, a careless boy who takes her ordinary life upside down.
1. Prolouge

In the light of heaven, my eyes opened, I saw blue, an ocean full of pure blue just in front of me, I smiled, that kind blue only belonged to someone.  
"Alex" I said outloud  
"Hey Rachel, did you sleep well?" He said and gave me a flashing smile.  
"I did" I reply and sit down "why are you here anyways?"  
"I have a proposal for you Milady" he chuckled and kissed my hand  
"Well what would it be, my brave knight?" I giggled .  
"I'm here to ask you.. If you would like to break the rules?" He said  
"...what do you mean Alex?" I said a little more serious, he got closer to me and his expression got dark, his blue eyes cutting right through me  
"I mean... Do you really want to be a guardian angel the rest of you're life? I read the book of Enoch...we can escape" he said  
"I'm not going to disobey the Archangels Alex! I want to keep my wings you know!" I said and took his hand  
"Don't you want to be human Rachel? I mean...that's what you've always wanted, right?" He said and I turned away, his hands were wrapped around my arms and I could feel his breath near my ears.  
"Alex... By going down to earth and trying to kill a Nefilim you won't become a human...you'll be a fallen angel...and I'll never get to see you again" I said and turned my head to face him  
"So you won't come with me..." He said and I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could say anything his finger shushed me "fine, I hope you have a good life" he said and stood up, he left me behind and left one of his feathers.  
"Fine!" I yelled trying to show some security.

Hours had passed, and I hadn't eaten anything, the thought of Alex's wing getting ripped off was terrifying.  
Suddenly I heard a loud boom, I looked out my window, I only saw fire and five archangels we're in a circle, Angels from all of the neighberhood made a circle around them.  
I went out of my house and saw the archangels whipping someone...someone with dark black hair and pale skin, he was shirt less, he was Alex.  
I ran towards the Archangels, Alex had a thousand scars in his back, he was bleeding, bleeding and crying, his wings were missing, and my first reaction was to run towards him.  
I pushed away the Archangels and took Alex's face in my hands, his blue eyes were filled with tears and his whole body was sweating.  
"I should have listened" he said and gave me a fainted smile.  
"Shh" I say and rest my forehead in his  
"I'm so sorry" he said  
"Shut up" I looked at him and gave him a kiss in his cheek.  
"Rachel please walk away, he will now be sent to earth" an Archangel said and I paniced  
"No! You can't do that!" I yelled at the archangels and they pushed me away from Alex harshly, I saw the floor open and Alex fell, I got near the hole that led to earth and yelled Alex's name...but it was too late.  
An Archangel, friend of my family aproached us.  
"What's wrong little Rachel? Did you love this boy?" She asked  
"It doesn't matter anyways...I will never see him again" I said in tears and she smiled  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll be an Angel from heaven on earth, you will keep your wings...off course"  
"I don't get it"  
"You will be an angel on earth, you're excuse will be that you're my messager, off course you'll remember nothing about all that's happened to you right now..."  
"I still don't get it"  
"Just close your eyes, and the sun on earth will rise"


	2. Chapter 1

The clock ticked, slowly, 3 more minutes till the recess week...come on..  
I stared at Scarlet, asleep, a minute had passed.  
Time went by so slowly, make it 3 pm, make it 3 pm I thought.  
1 more minute, the teacher, inpatient for the bell to ring... Scott, my boyfriend, waking up for the run to the beach party...come on, come on...  
Riiiiinnnnggg!  
Scott smiles at me and winks, telling me that he'll meet me at the party, I wake up Scarlet with a big smile on my face.  
"Scarlet! Come on wake up!" I say  
"Wh-what? Wait... Is it 3 yet?" She asks confused  
"Yes! And its time for our beach party!"  
"God yes! Finally! I'm off this ugly uniform, bring in the sun kissed bikinis!" She yells and stands up, we walk down the highway and the school is completely empty... How did everyone even the teachers get out so fast? I look at Scarlet, she seems confused, like me, then I feel something behind us...two shadows...their following us.  
"Scarlet.." I say trying to warn her about the shadows  
"Yeah..I feel it too" Scarlet looked at me, with those big bright red eyes, so uncommon...so odd.  
The shadows moved and made us fall down, I felt like falling but then, everything had disappeard

"Scarlet?" She's no where to be seen "Scarlet!" I yell  
No one... Absolutely no one... The only thing that was actually visible was a door, a nearby ordinary door...I stand up, and walk towards it  
"Do you really want to leave?" I went into shock...there was someone there with me, someone invisible.. Someone big.. Someone with a familiar voice.  
"Wh-who's there?" I asked, no answer.. I ran to the door and opened it.

I was laying on the floor, with Scarlet unconscious by my side, I approach her and shake her.  
"Scarlet...scarlet" I say, she opens her eyes and makes a confused expression with her facial features.  
"Rachel... What just happened?" She asked me as I helped her get on her feet.  
"I-I don't know...but one thing I know is we should leave"

7:00 pm hit the day, me and Scarlet were on our bathing suits, her's was a red and gold bikini that fit her eyes perfectly and I decided on a silver and white bikini that made me look...nice.  
"How do I look?" Scarlet said and gave a twist  
"Attractive to the opposite sex" I giggle "how do I look?"  
"Attractive to the opposite sex and with a high possibility of a boner on your boyfriend" she says and laughs, I laugh with her, I may not remember a single thing about my childhood, but Scarlet certainly is one of the best persons that have ever crossed my life.  
We went into her porche, and drove to the beach, I was ready to surf all night and have the time of my life.  
We arrived and Scott greeted me with a kiss...everyone was dancing and drinking all around us.  
"You look amazing" He said  
"I only look amazing for you!" I said and kissed him again  
"Well beauty...ready to catch some waves?" He asked me and I took out of the car my board "you bet" I said  
The waves were huge and the ocean was furious but that only made me more excited to surf, I started alone since Scott needed to wax his board.  
The waves took me up and down and everyone clapped whenever I did any kind of trick, the biggest wave came by and my only wish was to ride it... 1, 2, 3...go, I rode the wave but nobody clapped or cheered their faces were filled with fear...what could possibly scare them that much?  
"Get out of there Rachel!" Scott yelled "There's a white shark just behind you! Run!"  
I looked down and saw the huge shark, my board was nothing compared to it, the shark sank and I was motionless...I was probably going to die... Then I saw the shark come back up, fast, furious, determined to eat me, I screamed and closed my eyes, then suddenly before the shark could reach my feet, I felt like floating, I opened my eyes and I was floating just above the huge shark's teeth, I looked at my friends, they had their Jaws dropped and I took a look at my hand...was I shining?  
I closed my eyes again and I was at the shore, resting in a towel, Scott was by my side, playing with my hair.  
"S-Scott?" I asked  
" We just saw a miracle come true...come on let me drive you home...all of these...odd events may be tiring for you" he said and helped me to his car.

Asleep... I dreamed of the shark and me floating above it.. There was someone by my side, some one who made me feel...like I was home.


End file.
